darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tycho Farwell
Tycho Farwell is a young man who grew up in the lower levels of the super-dense city-planet of Coruscant, at the Galactic core. An exceptionally clever and energetic young man, he claims to be the fastest courier and pilot on Coruscant, a boast which suits him well as a deliveryboy for upstart delivery company, Transorbital Shipping. Personality Optimistic, idealistic, and extremely energetic. Though he lacks patience, discipline, prudence, and anything even remotely in that vein, Tycho is a remarkably compassionate and well-meaning young man. Despite growing up in the bowels of Coruscant he believes that sentients are basically good, and that a single person -- even himself -- can make a difference in the galaxy. Though somewhat naive and extremely prone to mischief and antics, Tycho is a good person with big dreams. In particular, young Farwell dreams of seeing the stars, despite having lived his entire life in the epicenter of the galaxy. He dreams of a life in space, and making his fortune and adventure in the upper levels of Coruscant and well beyond. Early History Family Raised by his aunt and uncle, Tycho was taught by his uncle -- a speeder mechanic -- and raised by his mother. Though lower-class and stuck in the slums of the lower-levels, the small family lived a basically peaceful life maintaining the droids that helped service the shop. Tycho picked up numerous tricks and techniques from his uncle and quickly became a prodigal pilot. Adolescence Persuaded to put his dream of going to the Republic Academy to become a starpilot in the wars, Tycho got a job working for a local courier company, Transorbital Shipping, where his knowledge of city geography, daring disregard for his own safety, and piloting skills were put to good use. Still, he was constantly on the look-out for his ticket out: His ticket out of the slums, off of Coruscant, and into the stars. Recent Events The Clone Wars Tycho Farwell is, during the Clone Wars, a bold young courier with an uncanny ability to find adventure (and danger) and to get himself back out again -- and despite his high-speed life, he hungers for a future in the stars, and is always on the lookout for opportunity. The Antilles Street Riots -- 37 BBY While making a delivery on Corellia, Tycho becomes involved in a series of anti-CorSec protests. When the protests turn into riots (unknowingly through the influence of Ksar Antilles), Tycho attempts to distract the rioters and CorSec officers when he is badly wounded by a stab wound. Despite his injuries, Tycho helps Deianera rescue a small child and is congratulated for his handling of the situation by Tuil Lindo, Jedi Knight. Developing an immediate case of hero worship, Tycho decides that he owes Tuil -- who saved his life during the riot -- a life-debt, despite not being a Wookiee, and vows to follow Tuil until he feels his debt is fulfilled, in no small part to pursue the prospect of adventure with a Jedi Knight. Master Lindo seems vaguely amused. Skills Tycho is a prodigal young starpilot despite his age and his claims of being the quickest courier of his age may not be entirely false. Clear-headed in danger and a jack of all trades, his adolescence in some of the seediest parts of Coruscant have left him with a variety of skills and talents for surviving as a scoundrel and pilot. Though talented, Tycho has no experience in combat, and has a great deal to learn about taking care of himself when the going gets exceptionally rough. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters